Homebrew
homebrew is the apt-get equivalent of Linux in Mac OS X. To install homebrew, your computer need to have ruby installed, which is already available in Mac OS X. Homebrew also need the Apple Command Line Tool, to be specific, the "xcode-select" component. However, during the installation, if the system detected that you did not have xcode installed, it can download for you. You can select either to have the whole program installed (select "Get Xcode"), or to have just "xcode-select" installed (select "install"). Note that homebrew is installed on a per-user bases. So in case the computer is used by several people, may be it shall installed using the intended users' account . This is different from its major competitor, macports, that requires sudo rights . There are debates about which is better. homebrew-wa yasasii biuldiŋ tūls für Mac OS X environmènt as kompär tu MacPorts . Instoleiçion homebrew wa Mac OS X nie instolen wiŧ ruby. Meŧod-wa folowen , en brew-wa keyi instol via ruby : $ ruby -e "$(curl -fsSL https://raw.githubusercontent.com/Homebrew/install/master/install)" > This script will install: /usr/local/bin/brew /usr/local/Library/... /usr/local/share/man/man1/brew.1 > The following directories will be made group writable: /usr/local/bin /usr/local/etc /usr/local/include /usr/local/lib /usr/local/Library /usr/local/share /usr/local/var /usr/local/share/man /usr/local/share/man/man1 Press RETURN to continue or any other key to abort > /usr/bin/sudo /bin/chmod g+rwx /usr/local/bin /usr/local/etc /usr/local/include /usr/local/lib /usr/local/Library /usr/local/share /usr/local/var /usr/local/share/man /usr/local/share/man/man1 WARNING: Improper use of the sudo command could lead to data loss or the deletion of important system files. Please double-check your typing when using sudo. Type "man sudo" for more information. To proceed, enter your password, or type Ctrl-C to abort. Password: > /usr/bin/sudo /bin/mkdir /Library/Caches/Homebrew > /usr/bin/sudo /bin/chmod g+rwx /Library/Caches/Homebrew > Downloading and installing Homebrew... > Installing the Command Line Tools (expect a GUI popup): > /usr/bin/sudo /usr/bin/xcode-select --install xcode-select: note: install requested for command line developer tools Press any key when the installation has completed. > Downloading and installing Homebrew... remote: Counting objects: 196262, done. remote: Compressing objects: 100% (53494/53494), done. remote: Total 196262 (delta 141940), reused 195806 (delta 141595) Receiving objects: 100% (196262/196262), 40.22 MiB | 886.00 KiB/s, done. Resolving deltas: 100% (141940/141940), done. From https://github.com/Homebrew/homebrew * branch master -> origin/master HEAD is now at 82170d1 Fix file descriptor leak > Installation successful! > Next steps Run `brew doctor` before you install anything Run `brew help` to get started Follow the instruction. This will save you from future hazards when installing the main program of meld. $ brew doctor Your system is ready to brew. $ Info ček bifor instoliŋ päkeijs wiŧ homebrew homebrew-wa "info" nigè opçion wa aveilàbol für čekiŋ wiŧ dipendènçis en kitadè informeiçion àbaut 1-gè päkeij : : brew info <''päkeij-neim''> Für iksampol, info àbaut mongo wa: $ sudo -H brew info mongo mongodb: stable 3.0.2 (bottled), devel 3.1.2 https://www.mongodb.org/ Not installed From: https://github.com/Homebrew/homebrew/blob/master/Library/Formula/mongodb.rb > Dependencies Build: go ✘, scons ✘ Optional: boost ✘, openssl ✔''' ''' > Options --with-boost Compile using installed boost, not the version shipped with mongodb --with-openssl Build with openssl support --devel Install development version 3.1.2 > Caveats To have launchd start mongodb at login: mkdir -p ~/Library/LaunchAgents ln -sfv /usr/local/opt/mongodb/*.plist ~/Library/LaunchAgents Then to load mongodb now: launchctl load ~/Library/LaunchAgents/homebrew.mxcl.mongodb.plist Or, if you don't want/need launchctl, you can just run: mongod --config /usr/local/etc/mongod.conf Änòđā iksampol wa info àbaut meld: $ sudo -H brew info meld meld: stable 1.8.6 http://meldmerge.org Not installed From: https://github.com/homebrew/homebrew-x11/blob/master/meld.rb <-- resepi-dè loukeiçion > Dependencies Build: xz ✔', intltool '✔, rarian ✔''' Required: pygtk '''✔, pygtksourceview ✔', pygobject '✔ Riförènses Ikstörnol liŋks * Offisol websàit: * github: homebrew * How to uninstall homebrew? (OSX Package Manager) *Offisol messeij abaut uninstol homebrew Category:Mac OS X softwär